


happy birthday

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Milking, Sex Toys, he wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: it's taeyong's birthday and renjun shows up to the party wearing a skirt...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Kudos: 80





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my friend @-sadboi-lix- on wattpad, she wrote it for someone on her renjun one shot book, hope you enjoy, and pls check her out lol

Renjun stepped out of the hot shower, smelling like strawberries and mint. He brushed his teeth for the umpteenth time that day. He dried his hair, with the blow drier, making it fluffy.

He walked to his bedroom in a large white towel, shutting and locking the door behind himself. He walked over to his closet and looked around.

He grabbed a black pleated skirt with two white stripes on the bottom. He laid it on his bed, before going back and getting a baggy black and white striped shirt. He looked through his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black lace panties.

He dropped the towel, letting it pool at his feel before pulling the soft material up his pale legs. He pulled the skirt up to his waist and the shirt on after, tucking it into the skirt.

He turned to look at himself in his body length mirror. He shook his hair, making it fall into his eyes before brushing it back with his fingers. He looked himself up and down and went back to his wardrobe. 

He grabbed a pair of black thigh-high socks with white stripes at the tops. He slipped into them, looked at himself again and smiled. He turned, grabbed his phone and left his room.

Everyone was already at the company, Renjun took so long in the shower that they all just left without him. He grabbed his black mask off the kitchen counter and his black backpack, pulling them both on before ordering an uber. He looked outside and shook, it's cold out, so he pulled on a large black cardigan. 

He waited 10 minutes before he got the notification, he ran to the elevator and out the front door, getting into the car. It drove him to the company building, he bowed before leaving, and ran to the building, his skirt flying up slightly.

He got inside and went to the elevator. He went to 127's main practice room, before stepping into the room. Lucas, Chenle, and Donghyuck were screaming while the others were mostly talking in normal voices.

Renjun walked over to Jaemin and Jeno who are in the corner and sat next to Jeno. He rested his head on the younger's shoulder, they both looked at him and smiled.

"Geez, Junnie, it's only hyung's birthday," Jaemin said with a laugh. 

"I felt pretty today, okay, let me live, "Renjun said back with a cute smile.

"I think you look nice Injunnie," Jeno said and rested his hand on Renjun thigh slightly. 

"I'm going to go talk with hyung," Renjun said and stood up. he walked over to where everyone else was and sat on the floor in front of the others.

"Happy birthday hyung," Renjun said, his eyes closed as he smiled. 

"Junnie, you look so pretty," Renjun heard Jungwoo say.

"Thanks, hyung," Renjun said sweetly back. He didn't really care about anyone else, he wanted his Taeyong hyung to notice him. 

Renjun stopped smiling and his eyes opened more. He moved over and started talking to Kun and YangYang who were on a different couch. 

Renjun's eyes would constantly move over to Taeyong as he talked, and the older caught him once or twice. 

Renjun let out a long yawn after being there for around 2 hours. He stood up and brushed off his butt, waving as he said goodnight, he walked out the door and lazily down the hall.

He hears steps behind him and saw his hyung by his side seconds later, looking at him with hungry eyes. 

"The things you do to me junnie," he said, lowering down to Renjun's height, breath fanning on the younger's neck.

The elevator opened and they both stepped into the box. Renjun pressed the button for the ground floor, and pulled his phone out, seeing how close his uber was. 

Taeyong wrapped his arm around Renjun's shoulder, fingers pressing into Renjun's soft neck. The elevator dinged and they walked out, they left the building and got into the uber.

They both pulled on their masks as they got into the car, it dropped them off at home and they went to the other member's dorm. 

"Hyungie,"Renjun hummed out. 

"What junnie,"Taeyong asked as he unlocked the dorm door.

"Do you like my skirt," he asked. Taeyong pushed him into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind them.

He slammed his lips against the younger's kissing him hungrily. He pulled away, a string of spit still connecting them. His hand pushed the cardigan down the smaller arms, it falling to the floor of the living room. 

"Yes baby," Taeyong growled as he picked Renjun up, gripping the younger's ass. Linking lips again. Renjun panted as they pulled apart, pressing his forehead to the older's.

Taeyong carried Renjun too his bedroom, the door being thrown open and locked behind them. Taeyong threw Renjun onto the bed and groaned as he saw the younger sprawled out for him.

He hungrily leaned down and aggressively kissed the younger boy, till he was short of breath. His hands untucked the younger's striped shirt and slipped under it to play with the younger's nipples.

Renjun whined into the older's mouth, squirming as the older teased his sensitive buds. Taeyong moved his hands around, caressing every part of the younger.

His one hand slipped down and cupped Renjun's push ass in his hand. The older's cock twitched in his pants as he looked down at the younger panting, cheeks flushed, and hair messy.

He pulled his other hand from Renjun's nipple and moved it to the younger's mouth, pushing two of the digits into Renjun's mouth for him to suck on.

Taeyong groaned as he felt Renjun's plush tongue run across his fingers. He stopped cupping Renjun's ass and pushed the younger's shirt up, pulling the finger's in Renjun's mouth out to easily slip the younger's shirt off. 

He dipped his head down and took one of the younger's nipples into his mouth as he slipped his fingers back into the boy's mouth. 

Renjun panted around his finger's and as Taeyong pulled them out, to play with the other nipple, this way he could hear the younger's pretty moans. 

He kissed both nipples before sitting up, looking down at Renjun. His hand moved under the skirt and pulled the lace off the younger's ass. He rubbed it before giving it a hard slap. Renjun let out a whine and Taeyong smirk down at him. 

He pushed a finger into Renjun's hole and smirked as the younger gasped and moaned as he thrusted the single digit in and out, before pushing another one in. 

Renjun looked up at him with hooded eyes and small whimpers escaping his lips. The younger kept poking his tongue out and biting his lip slightly as the older pressed into his prostate. 

Taeyong smirked as the younger looked so need under him."hyung~," he whined, "m-my skirt, it'll stain," he moaned out. 

"That's not my name, baby," Taeyong said and stopped thrusting his fingers.

"D-daddy," he whimpered and tried to move back, "please, my skirt," he begged. Taeyong pulled his finger's out and slipped the skirt off throwing it elsewhere in the room, before thrusting three fingers into the dripping hole. 

Taeyong reached under his bed and pulled out a box, he set it so Renjun could see it and it's contents. He looked around the vibrators and dildo's and pulled out the handcuffs. He laid them next to Renjun before grabbing the lube out of the box and putting it on the floor again. 

"My junnie's going to look so pretty," Taeyong said as he flipped Renjun onto his back and cuffed the younger's hands behind his back. 

"Are you ready baby,"Taeyong asked, bending over Renjun, running his finger's through the younger's silky hair.

"Y-yes daddy," he whimpered out. Taeyong smeared lube on his cock before pushing into Renjun's dripping hole. He pulled on Renjun's hair, pulling his head out of the pillow's and making his loud moans louder. 

Taeyong started slow, but wanting to hear Renjun cry, scream, pant, he started thrusting at an inhuman speed. He grunted before letting Renjun's hair go, the younger's head falling to the said, as his eyes were squeezed shut, his cute tongue poking out the side.

Taeyong rubbed the younger's ass before giving it a hard loud slap. Renjun's hole clenching around his cock. 

"D-d-daddy, 'm cumming," he panted out as white velvet shot from his cute cock. Taeyong started to go faster and Renjun screamed as his hole was being overstimulated.

"I'm going to make you cum more than once tonight, baby, "Taeyong growled into the younger's ear. He continued to thrust as Renjun let out pants and screams. 

Taeyong reached around Renjun and grabbed his cute little cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. As his cold hand touched the warm skin, he jumped slightly before calming down.

"D-daddy, ahHHh ehhh, "Renjun moaned out as he came into the older's hand, less than last time, but his body shook just as bad. 

Taeyong felt the squeeze around his cock and heard Renjun's begging for his to stop, but the younger hadn't used their safe word, so he continued to slam into the younger's hole. 

Taeyong laced his hand back into Renjun's hair, pulling his head back out of the pillow, as he tried to muffle his cries of pleasure. 

"'m cumming," Renjun sobbed, his body shaking as another climax hit him, once again less cum came out.

"I'm going to milk you dry, baby," Taeyong said leaning into his ear, his warm breath fanning onto Renjun's nape.

Taeyong kept pounding into the younger boy, who repeatedly came. He whined loudly with each blow to the prostate and felt his body shake, but no cum leaked from his cock. 

"Hyung-," he whined, tears bubbling.

Taeyong moved his one hand to wipe the tears away, as his pace was slow, rocking in and out slowly, but this had to be worse than the vicious ponding, as Renjun could feel as the large shaft dragged out of his walls and rocked slowly back in.

Renjun let out pitiful moans, his hole clenching onto Taeyong, trying to get the older to cum soon. Taeyong stopped moving slowly in and out, pulling out fully. He moved Renjun so the younger sat up, his hands holding the boy up as his body was jelly.

Taeyong laid down, moving Renjun on top of him, so the younger could ride him. He positioned his cock with the boy's hole, slowly pushing in, Renjun let out a long whine, as the tip pressed directly into his prostate. 

Renjun's body shook again, dick twitching, but nothing coming out. Taeyong's hands laid on his hips and he pounded into Renjun's hole as it clenched around him. 

"Can I fill you up baby," he asked, Renjun's head falling into his chest, nodding violently. Taeyong shot his load into the younger's hole, filling him up to the brim. 

Renjun's eyes heavy and he laid on Taeyong's chest, quickly falling asleep. Taeyong slowly pulled out, replacing his finger for his dick, so no cum ran out. He grabbed a butt plug from his box, pushing it into Renjun's hole, giving the boy a cute bunny tale.

Taeyong moved Renjun as he changed the filthy sheets, in the morning when the younger woke up, he would give him amazing aftercare, giving him a nice warm bath, and letting the boy laze around till he recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, pls leave a comment, maybe leave a request, i have a few in my queue rn so idk when it'll be out, but yeah, if you want me to write you something, pls leave a comment.


End file.
